Requited love
by Lasae abyss
Summary: Simple YY fluff. Well, attempt at simple YY fluff.


My first Y/Y fic!  If you manage to drag yourself through it, please review.

Flames will be laughed at and fed to my killer cat.

Killer Cat: Meeoooww!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YGO. *sighs*

Y. Air dragon: That wasn't too bad, was it?

Air dragon: *growls*

Y. Air dragon: Uhm, okay, on  with the fic!

~*~

The front door slammed.  Yami looked up from the book he was reading to see Yugi shuffle past him and up the stairs, shoulders hunched in dejection.  "Yugi?" he asked, frowning.  "Is something wrong?"  Yugi didn't answer, not even looking up at the question.  He disappeared behind his bedroom door.

            Hesitating a moment, Yami debated with himself about following him.

//Aibou?//

            His mental link was silent.  Yami bit his nail, showing uncharacteristic nervousness.  If Yugi had somehow been hurt, then he needed to go to him.  If, however, his present condition had anything to do with Tea, Yami wasn't sure that he could control his own reaction.  He knew Yugi liked her, but without seeing her around, he had forgotten the possible results of Yugi's crush.  _And that's all it is,_ Yami tried to convince his heart, _a schoolyard crush._

            He climbed to his feet and approached Yugi's bedroom.  The other side seemed to be silent, a silence that was broken as the door creaked open.  Yugi lay face down on the bed, his head facing the window.  Yami felt anxiety wash over him and he walked over to Yugi's side.

            Yami sternly repressed his tumultuous feelings, letting only concern show in his voice.  "Aibou?  What's wrong?"  Yugi's beautiful, innocent face turned towards him, and with a start Yami saw that it was streaked with tears.  "Yugi!!"  Yami stared in shocked disbelief.  His light never cried.  Never.  Cautiously, he lowered himself to sit beside him.  "What happened?" he asked, his voice gentle.

            Yugi gave a quiet sob and flung himself into Yami's arms, breaking down completely.  After a moment Yami tentatively placed his arms around Yugi's trembling body, resolutely squashing the guilty pleasure he felt at having Yugi so close.  He stroked Yugi's hair, murmuring nonsense in what he hoped was a soothing way.

            Gradually Yugi's sobs quietened, and he snuggled closer, burying his head in Yami's shoulder.  Yami swallowed.  Keeping his voice calm, he asked, "Aibou what is it? What's happened?"

            "…I…"

            Yami leaned his head against Yugi's, his hair soft against skin.

            //It's alright, you don't have to tell me.//

            /No, it's just…I just found out th-that…the person I …love c-couldn't love me back./

            Tea.  Yami's eyes narrowed and he practically quivered with rage.  No one else could have inspired the same despair he now saw in Yugi.  She'd regret ever hurting his light.

            "Yami?"  

Yugi's gorgeous violet eyes looked puzzled – he must have sensed something through their mental connection.  Now he'd have to explain why he felt so much irrational anger.  "Yugi…I…"  He looked away, not noticing the dawning hope in Yugi's eyes.  "I…you…well…"  He sighed.  _Great start,_ he told himself, sarcastically.  "Aibou, you…you're like pure light.  I mean, you're…so innocent, so……perfect.  I mean…well…I…"  Yami stumbled over his first declaration of love, but Yugi interrupted him.  

            "I should tell you, first.  Something Joey let slip about how Tea thought, about you, it…made me think, and I realised that…the one I really love…is…you."

            Yami blinked in confusion.  He…?  He what?

            Yugi smiled, hugging Yami around the neck delightedly, watching what he had said sink in.

            Yami decided he should probably say something.  "Iloveyoutoo."  He cleared his throat and tried again.  "I love you, too."  Confusion was still predominant in his emotions, and he tried to assimilate what had just happened.  Then Yugi kissed him.

            _Oh_.

            Coherent thought melted into sensation, and confusion gave way before a sudden rush of desire.  They parted for breath, and Yami looked lovingly at his other half.   "Yugi, we're…the same.  How can we…have a relationship?"

            Yugi grinned slyly.  "Ryou and Bakura manage it.  Maybe we should ask them?"  Yami blinked, then laughed unreservedly.

~*~

What do you think?  My first attempt at pure fluff!  (On the net, not at home.)

Y. Air dragon: She does it all the time at home, I'm amazed I'm still alive.

Uh, Yami?  You're *not* alive.

Y. Air dragon: *sob* You don't have to remind me! *runs off crying*

What can I say?  I just seem to attract temperamental yamis.

R+R.


End file.
